Remember The Urge
by Aoi'Shuu
Summary: Eren es una chica que cegada por el amor, no se dio cuenta del daño que le hacía su novio, empezando por los golpes. Aburrida de esto, el día de su cumpleaños sale con su amigo Armin, y termina conociendo a un tipo apuesto, de cabellos azabaches, llamado Levi, quien cambiará su forma de vida, a una más... Placentera... [Riren/LevixFem!Eren/AU/Lemmon/Algo de violencia.]
1. Nueva sensación

**Notas sensuales: ¡Hola! Aoi les viene a presentar un Two-Shot -w- (O posible fanfic, dependiendo de como se reciba). Esto salió de mi loca imaginación, luego de ver tanto "Lo que callamos las mujeres". xD Y... Tengo inspiración para esto, pero no para continuar "Mi amada muñeca con vida", y así es. ;-; Me travé y nosé como continuar. Espero esto los compense por la posible tardía que tenga el otro fic. Nos leemos abajo.~**

**Diclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. **

**Datito caguaii: El titulo es una canción de The Gazette, por si la quieren escuchar mientras leen.**

**Advertencia: En este fic, Eren es mujer, y Mikasa es hombre. Fem!Eren x Levi. Y quizás Levi tenga algo de... O de lo poco que sé, no digo que lo vaya a hacer igual, pero que Levi tenga una actitud un tanto a los Christian Grey. *Q* Sdklfm. Y violencia.~**

_Capitulo 1: Nueva sensación._

Ya no lo soportaba más, estaba exhausto. Los moretones, marcas, rasguños, cortes que sufría cada día iban de mal en peor. Seguía preguntándose "¿Por qué?". No entendía como podría seguir en aquella situación tan drástica, aún que, antes no era así, al contrario.

Cuando comenzó su relación, todo era color de rosa. Hacía donde fuera habrían corazoncitos rodeándolos, plantas floreciendo, y un resplandeciente sol. Lamentablemente con el tiempo, ese sol se fue oscureciendo, ocultándose detrás de las nubes, hasta que las nubes hicieron presencia y hubo una tormenta. El rosa se transformo en negro, y así.

Eren Jaeger, era una linda chica adolescente de tan solo 15 años, que se había ido prácticamente escapado de la casa, para irse a vivir con su novio; Mikaso Ackerman, de 17 años.

Se conocieron por medio de Internet, más bien Facebook. Eren le había resultado bastante atractivo este chico, tanto así que lo agregó, y comenzando a hablar/chatear. Pasaban horas de chateo, intercambiando fotos, música, mensajes, y demás. Hasta que un día, se juntaron. Y formalizaron su relación. Luego de un tiempo, comenzó la tormenta...

**Flashback**.

Ya eran las doce de la noche y seguía en el trabajo. Estaba acomodando las mesas que habían sido usadas por los clientes de hace un rato, y mientras lo hacía, recibía llamadas constantes de su novio, pero no las podía responder, o sino el jefe la regañaría y de paso, despediría. Trabajaba como Maid en un Maid Café, ya que era el único trabajo que pudo encontrar para su edad. Por llegar atrasada ese día, su jefe la obligo a hacer horas extras, lo cual, no le molestó.

-Eren, ya es tarde, deberías volver a tu casa.- Su jefe se asomó tras el mostrador de pasteles, enseñando las llaves con las que cerraría el local.

-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana.- Hizo una leve reverencia, corriendo hacia el vestidor para cambiarse de ropa y marcharse. Cuando estuvo lista, salió por la entrada principal, seguida de su jefe.

-Si quieres te llevo a tu casa, es peligroso que vayas sola a estas horas por la calle.- No quería que una de sus empleadas resultara lastimada.

-Oh, sería un pla...- Fue interrumpida por una mano que se posó en la suya, llamándole la atención.

-No es necesario. Ella se va conmigo.- Esa tercera voz, era el novio de la castaña, que luego de darle una pseudo mirada asesina al viejo dueño del local, tomó a su novia y se la llevó consigo.

-Aah... Mikaso... ¡Me duele!- Zafó su muñeca algo lastimada, recibiendo a cambio una cachetada de parte de su pareja. Esto la dejo perpleja, nunca se imaginó a su novio como alguien agresivo, hasta ahora.

-¿Qué hacías ahí a solas con ese viejo de mierda? ¿Ahora te gustan los viejos verdes, eh? ¡Respondeme! ¿Sabes la hora que es? No, no lo sabes.- Luego de esa reprimenda hacia su novia, dio un largo suspiro. -Vamos a casa.- Caminó como si nada hubiera sucedido, esperando ser seguido por la castaña.

-...- Solo se mantuvo en silencio, con una mano posada donde recibió la cachetada. Durante el camino, pensaba en como no notó su nivel de agresividad cuando se ponía celoso, aún que nunca le dio razones para estarlo. Pero lo que no sabía, es que ese era el principio de todo un caos.

**Fin Flashback**.

Los días transcurrieron, pero un día viernes, Eren antes de salir preparada hacia su trabajo, fue detenida por el pelinegro.

-¿A donde vas?- Alzo una ceja, mientras dejaba la taza de té en la mesa, junto a lo que acompaño su desayuno.

-Al trabajo, cuando vuelva lavaré los platos. Te veo en la tarde.- Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando...

-Espera, no. Ya no trabajaras ahí. Te quedaras aquí, mientras yo voy a conseguir dinero para mantenernos, no hay problema en eso.- Se puso de pie, acercándose de manera amenazante hacía la castaña.

-No, Mikaso, sabes que me gusta trabajar para conseguir lo que quiera y mantenernos, ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?- Alzó una ceja, mostrándose confundida ante lo dicho por el pelinegro.

-Que vayas a terminar revolcándote con el viejo verde de tu jefe, ¿Crees que soy estúpido? Me di cuenta como te miraba.- Se detuvo frente a la castaña, teniendo a su favor que era más alto, haciéndolo ver intimidante.

-...No digas tonterías, ya me voy.- Tomó su mochila donde cargaba con su uniforme de trabajo. Estaba a punto de salir, cuando sintió un fuerte apretón en su muñeca, y un golpe resonó por todo el departamento.

Otra vez, ahí va otra vez...

Ni siquiera tuvo la desdicha de disculparse o algo, sentía que su novio la estaba comenzando a ver como una pequeña mascota que se podía perder y conseguir otro dueño. Y precisamente era así. Los golpes comenzaron a ser más recurrentes, usualmente cuando la castaña se ponía "rebelde". A pesar de eso, se mantuvo callada. No quería denunciar a su novio por maltrato, le apreciaba, se había enamorado de él, pero ese amor comenzó a marchitarse junto con los golpes. Aún así, siguió ahí, fingiendo como si nada pasara, los moretones los ocultaba con maquillaje, y los rasguños con parches, y los parches con abrigos. Hasta que, se dio cuenta de que era como un pájaro en una jaula.

Había llegado el día de su cumpleaños. Su novio estaba arduamente trabajando, ya que a ella la habían despedido por no ir a trabajar, sin ni siquiera presentar alguna excusa. Y como no tenía nada que haces, sintió ganas de pasar el cumpleaños con su mejor amigo, Armin Arlet. Cogió el teléfono y marco el número de su amigo.

-Armin, Hola, soy Eren...-

-¡Hola Eren! Feliz cumpleaños, perdón por no haberte llamado antes.-

Una leve curva se posó en sus labios enrojecidos; Anoche había discutido fuertemente con Mikaso. -No importa, gracias de todos modos... Por cierto, ¿Salimos a celebrar? Tengo ganas de beber café con algún pastel.- Se le hacía agua la boca de solo pensar en comida.

-Esta bien, nos vemos en media hora en el centro.-

-¿En la tienda de Sushi?-

-Si, esa misma, nos vemos.- Cortó. Sentía tantas ganas de contarle a su amigo sobre lo que pasaba en su relación con el pelinegro, pero tenía miedo de que este mismo se enterara y la encarara a solas. Prefería ahorrarse ese escándalo. Por otra parte, se sentía aliviada de poder compartir un poco con su amigo, no lo hacía desde que se fue a vivir con su novio.

Fue hacia su habitación, abrió su closet y observó la ropa que tenía disponible. Después de una quince minutos de mirar y mirar toda la ropa que tenía, eligió una prenda algo ligera; Una blusa blanca, junto a una falda negra que le cubría un poco más abajo de los muslos, y para complementar la tenida, unas calzas negras hasta/sobre las rodillas, finalizando con unas zapatillas "converse". El cabello de lo dejó tal cual, un poco desordenado pero acomodado. Tomó una cartera, sus llaves, y salió. Ni si quiera se fijó en la hora que era. Si no llegaba tarde, llegaría temprano; Aún mejor.

Ya estaba a pocos metros de llegar al punto donde se juntaría con su amigo, cuando sin darse cuenta, una de sus pulseras se le resbaló de la muñeca. No lo había notado hasta que sintió alguien tocar su hombro, llamándole la atención.

-Oi, se te cayó esto.- Un chico de cabellos negros, corte estilo militar, ojos indiferente y afilados, le estaba entregando su pulsera.

-Ah...- Quedó pasmada por unos segundos viendo al sujeto frente a ella. Se veía malditamente atractivo; Camiseta abierta por los botones de arriba, traje completo y ajustado a su cuerpo. Luego de ver como ese sujeto atractivo empezó a mover su pulsera en su dedo, salió de su "shock". -Oh... No me di cuenta.- Tomó la pulsera y la depositó en su cartera. -Gracias.- Curvó sus labios nuevamente, en una sonrisa.

-... ¿Estas enferma?- Su sonrisa desapareció, no entendía la pregunta del azabache. -Digo... Por tus labios. Están machacados y rojizos, ¿Estas bien?- Su cerebro hizo un click al entender a que se refería.

-No, no... Estoy bien... Si me disculpa, me retiro.- Pero antes de alejarse del otro tipo, una idea surcó su cabeza, con el mero pretexto de solo quedarse un poco más junto a él. -Usted... ¿Sabrá de una cafetería o pastelería cercana?- Al acercarse un poco más al azabache, notó la diferencia de tamaños, él era un poco más bajo que ella.

-Si.- Al girarse a ver a la castaña, se quedó sumergido en los grandes ojos verde agua que poseía. Eran preciosos. -...En la calle siguiente a la tienda de Sushi.- Apuntó hacia la dicha calle, que no tardó por ser reconocida por la castaña.

-Okey, gracias... Por cierto, ¿Cual es su nombre?- Luego de tanta charla, al menos debía saber su nombre.

-Levi Lance Rivaille, ¿Y el tuyo, linda?- Usó su arma letal para las mujeres; Su sonrisa pícara. Con eso, las mujeres caían rendidas a él.

-Eren Jaeger...- Sentía como le faltaba aire de solo mirar a ese hombre. Su sonrisa la había dejado "vuelta loca" por él.

-Un gusto, Eren. Espero encontrarnos en otra ocasión.- Le guiñó el ojo, y pasó junto a ella para dirigirse a su destino.

Mientras tanto, la castaña comenzaba a echarse viento al rostro, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría del calor que sentía, tanto en su cuerpo como en su cara. Ya después de haber pasado un rato calmándose a si misma, recordó que su amigo debía estar esperándolo en la tienda. Y así era, su amigo ya estaba afuera de la tienda cuando ella recién hizo acto de presencia.

-¡Eren! Al fin llegas.- La miró algo preocupado. Le llamó la atención ese leve rubor que tenía en sus mejillas.

-Lo siento, me quedé meditando mucho sobre que ponerme, hahaha.- Soltó una leve risa apenada. Sabía perfectamente porque había llegado tarde, y obviamente no se lo diría a su amigo. -Bueno... Me recomendaron un buen lugar para comer cosas dulces, ¿Vamos?-

-Claro, vamos.- Ambos se pusieron en marcha hacía la cafetería/pastelería que le recomendaron a la castaña, ansiosos de llenar sus estómagos con pasteles y demás.

Después de haber recorrido unos cuantos pasos, llegaron al lugar indicado. Era una bonita cafetería, traía adornos de rosas por todos lados. No era de extrañar, el nombre de dicha cafetería era Rose; Alas de la libertad. La razón del nombre, era porque la rosa es una hermosa belleza pero peligrosa, y que cada uno portaba alas de la libertad. Era algo confuso, pero bueno, no era de gran importancia realmente. Lo único que querían ambos jóvenes era sentarse y comer. Cuando iban entrando, una joven chica de cabellos anaranjados y cortos les recibió, y acomodó una mesa. Tomaron asiento, y recibieron el menú por parte de la misma joven.

-¿Qué desean?- Sacó una libreta donde anotaba los pedidos de los clientes, y un bolígrafo.

La castaña miro a su amigo, quien le dio una mirada, dándole a entender que ella pidiera primero.

-Hum... Quiero un capuccino, y un pastel de frambuesa.-

-Okay...- Anotó la orden de la castaña, para después dirigirse hacia el rubio. -¿Y usted?-

-Café, y un pastel de chocolate.-

-Ahora les traigo su pedido, con permiso.- La chica que los atendía les sonrió, e hizo una reverencia para luego marcharse a buscar el pedido, dejándolos solos.

No tenían que de hablar, o más bien, no se les ocurría de qué. Estaban en un silencio muy incomodo, hasta que vio a un joven chico, dirigirse hacia su mesa con los pedidos. Cuando el moso estuvo más cerca de ellos, la castaña se percató de que lo conocía; Era Levi.

-Aquí tienen su pedido, espero lo disfruten.- Dejó sobre la mesa el pastel de chocolate junto al café, frente al rubio. Y el capuccino junto al pastel de frambuesa, de la castaña. En el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, el azabache de guiño el ojo discretamente, y se retiró para atender otros pedidos.

Su cerebro no podía asimilar lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Los colores se le subieron al rostro, todo por ese azabache atractivo.

-Eren... ¿Estas bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?- Miró a su amiga de reojo, luego de haberle dando una probada a su delicioso pastel.

-Si, si... Debe ser el calor, hahaha.- Otra vez con esa risa apenada y sonrisa fingida. -Mejor... Disfrutemos.- Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo, que lo dejó satisfecho y así, continuaron degustando de sus platos.

Su rubio amigo, estaba a punto de darse el último bocado de pastel, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar repentinamente.

-¿Hola? Dígame.- Era su jefe del trabajo. Trabajaba como secretario de un importante sujeto.

-Te necesito ahora, a quedado un desastre con unos documentos, es urgente.-

-Pfft... Okay, estaré allá ahora mismo.- Dio un suspiro fastidiado. Odiaba cuando su jefe lo llamaba tan inesperadamente, sobre todo cuando estaba ocupado. Colgó y guardó el celular.

-¿Tu jefe?- El rubio solo asintió, sacando un par de billetes, dejándolos en la mesa.

-Pide lo que quieras, lamento irme así.- Suspiró nuevamente, poniéndose de pie y despidiéndose de un beso en la mejilla de su amiga. -Nos vemos, y feliz cumpleaños.-

-Gracias... Nos vemos.- Se quedó sentada viendo como su amigo pasaba por la entrada principal del local y se alejaba. Esto la dejó un poco desconcertada y triste. Solo quería pasar su cumpleaños acompañada, y cuando lo logró, se le escapó de las manos. Tomó el tenedor para seguir alimentándose del pastel, y cuando estaba a segundos de hacerlo, sintió a alguien tomar el puesto de su amigo.

-¿Qué tal está el pastel? Lo hizo Petra.- Era el azabache de hace un rato, que apuntaba hacia la chica que los había atendido cuando recién llegó.

-Esta delicioso.- Otra vez los colores se le subieron a la cara, tanto así, que mantuvo el rostro y su mirada fija en el pastel.

-¿Te sientes bien? Estas algo roja.- Le encantaba ver las reacciones de la chica cuando él se le acercaba.

Maldición, lo notó...

-Uhm si, estoy bien, a de ser por el calor que hace.- Engulló el último trozo de pastel que quedaba en el plato, y el capuccino ya se lo había bebido hace un rato. Tomó el dinero que su amigo le había dejado antes de marcharse, y se lo tendió a Levi. -Aquí tiene, quédese con el vuelto.- Sintió como el azabache tomaba el dinero de su mano, y a cambio de ello, dejó una hoja, bien doblada. -¿Hm?- Tomó el papelito doblado y lo desenvolvió, leyendo su contenido.

¿Te gustaría salir esta noche, linda?

Fingió meditarlo unos segundos, cuando su interior pedía a gritos decirle que si, después de todo, Mikaso estaba todo el tiempo fuera de casa, y además, era su cumpleaños. No había nada de malo en que aceptara una noble invitación de un... Desconocido, prácticamente. Un desconocido que solo conocía su nombre y donde trabajaba. Para ella, ya no era un desconocido. Dobló el papelito y lo dejó en la mesa, bajo la atenta mirada de su contrario.

-Si... Acepto salir contigo.- Le dedicó una suave sonrisa, dejando a la vista otra vez, sus lastimados y rojizos labios.

-Genial. Mi turno termina en una hora, ¿Podrías esperar? A cambio de ello, te traeré lo que sea, correrá por cuenta mía.- Volvió a guiñarle el ojo de manera seductora. Le daba ternura ver como su rostro se sonrojaba cada vez que lo hacía. Definitivamente, le gustaba la chica, y si su instinto no era tan malo, ella también lo estaba de él.

-Esta bien, no hay problema.- Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, luego de que se había sonrojado de sobre manera cuando este le volvió a guiñar el ojo.

Pasó la hora, y Leví ya estaba cambiado y arreglado. Con su traje con el que lo había visto antes; Simplemente perfecto. Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta del local, y antes de salir, el azabache tendió su mano hacía la castaña. Y esta, sin remordimiento ni culpa, tomó la mano ajena, y se dispusieron a caminar.

_Esta será una larga noche..._

_Y el comienzo de una aventura. _

**Notas finales y sensuales: Loquilla Eren, ya quiere garchar. ewe Y quien no caería rendida ante los gestos de Levi, sldkfmsdf. u/u Well... Espero les haya gustado. Dejadme sus opiniones en un review, haber si lo continuo, y cualquier error o algo, hacerlo notar. **

**¡Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de "Mi amada muñeca con vida"!**

**Hasta pront!**

**Aoi.**


	2. Engaño y pasión

**Notas sensuales: Hellow gente bonita. c: Sé que es un poquito tarde, pero que mejor que leer un lemmon hard in the night. 1313 Bueno, nos leemos en las notas finales.~ **

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. **

**Advertencia: Lemmon, Sexo candente HETERO. **

_Capitulo 2: Engaño y pasión. _

¿Como es que había terminado ahí?

Se detuvo unos momentos a meditarlo, mientras su mano jugaba con otra, sus dedos se entrelazaban y acariciaban.

Estaba engañando a su novio...

"Novio".

_Un novio que ya no quería. _

_Un novio que le estaba haciendo daño. _

_Un novio que no la merecía..._

Ella merecía algo mejor... Y eso obtendría.

Se preguntaba miles de veces, ¿Qué pasó con esa niña tierna y dulce? Su respuesta era simple; Se hundió junto al amor que ya no sentía por su pareja, y los golpes.

.

.

.

Tomó el vaso de vodka que le sirvió el cantinero luego de pedírselo, llevándoselo a la boca para degustar el liquido.

-Así que... ¿Tu novio te provoco ese color en tus labios, a base de golpes?- El azabache ya había bebido su vaso de Whiskey. Habían pasado un par de horas en que habían entablado una conversación, y a la castaña, se le escapó que su novio la golpeó. Más bien, la golpeaba.

-...- Por inercia, mordió suavemente su labio inferior mientras asentía.

-Tu novio es un imbécil.- Frunció el ceño más de lo que podía, pensando en las mil y un maneras de matar a ese "imbécil". Acercó su mano libre al rostro cabizbajo de la castaña, acariciando con la palma su mejilla, y sus labios con el dedo pulgar. Hizo que levantara su mirada, haciéndola sonrojar. -Que manera de desperdiciar unos labios tan bonitos.~-

Su mano temblaba junto a su vaso de vodka. Estaba más que nerviosa, y sobre todo; Hipnotizada. Parecía que estuviera cegada por él. Y su cuerpo de manera consecuente y automática, se acercó al azabache lo suficiente para rosar sus labios, sentir el olor de ambos a alcohol, para finalmente unirlos en un suave beso. Sus labios se masajeaban suavemente por unos segundos. Luego, el azabache lamió los labios ajenos, haciendo que estos se separaran, y pudieran mezclar sus lenguas. No duraron mucho así, ya que el cantinero carraspeó su garganta mientras limpiaba un vaso. Separaron sus labios algo incómodos. La castaña lucía su rostro color carmesí, y el azabache solo lamía la comisura de sus labios. Depositaron la paga de lo que bebieron esa noche en la mesa, y salieron del bar.

Levi buscó con la mirada su auto, hasta que lo encontró. Se acercó a la puerta del copiloto, y la abrió, indicándole con la mano a la chica que debía ocupar ese lugar. La castaña no dudó un segundo y arribó el auto, esperando a que el conductor hiciera lo mismo. Ya ambos en el auto, iban a salir del estacionamiento, pero un par de estúpidos al parecer se habían puesto de acuerdo para impedirles la salida, así que no les quedó otra opción que ir a un hotel o quedarse en el auto, a lo que la castaña prefería quedarse en el auto. No quería que el azabache gastara más dinero por ella, y tampoco quería salir a caminar a la calle con la oscuridad que había.

-Si tanto te molesta estar aquí, podríamos...- Desvió su mirada color esmeralda, nerviosa, hacia la ventana del auto.

-No me molesta en absoluto estar aquí, si es contigo.- Posó una de sus manos sobre la contraria, acariciándola suavemente, hasta terminar entrelazando sus dedos.

-Levi...- No alcanzó a nada más que tomar aire, antes de volver a juntar sus labios con los del azabache. Definitivamente, esos labios eran su droga, y la sanación de los suyos. Retomaron lo que habían dejando pendiente en el bar, pero esta vez, sus manos se pusieron en acción. Las manos hábiles de Levi, se posaron en su cintura para atraerla hacia si mismo, haciendo que la castaña tímidamente, se sentara sobre sus piernas, de frente. Así, continuaron con el trabajo de sus bocas.

Traspasando saliva, una y otra vez. Hasta que les hizo falta aire, volvieron a alejar sus labios. Se miraron a los ojos, siendo cómplices y consientes de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Provocando que desearan más de esto, llamado pasión. Volvieron a unir sus labios, recorriendo el interior de sus bocas, jugando con sus lenguas, una y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Las manos de la castaña comenzaron a recorrer el pecho del azabache, desabotonando los primeros botones de la camisa, hasta dejarla abierta solo a la mitad. Mientras que este, había descendido sus manos hasta los muslos, acariciándolos y apretándolos.

-Hmm...- Eren emitió un gemido ahogado, ya que en todo ese rato, no han separado sus labios por nada del mundo. Eran como una droga para ellos.

-Eren...- Susurró ese nombre con una voz seductora sobre el cuello de la mencionada, pasando su lengua para luego hacerle un chupón.

-¡Hm! L-levi~...- Gimió casi inaudible el nombre de aquel hombre que la volvía loca, y hacía que se derritiera por completo. Metió sus manos por debajo de la semi desabrochada camisa del azabache, sintiendo su torso fuerte y trabajado. Era un Dios hecho persona. Lo tenía todo; Sensual, seductor, atractivo, elegante, TODO. Y lo tenía para ella, solo para ella. Echó su cabeza hacía atrás mientras Levi pasaba su lengua por todo su cuello, desde sus clavículas hasta la barbilla, junto a un placentero jadeo. Ya era momento de dejar las prendas a un lado, y dar comienzo a una ya empezada aventura...

_Una aventura, que nunca acabe..._

_Una aventura, que se vuelva un romance..._

_Una aventura, que de comienzo a algo mejor. _

Dejó deslizar por sus brazos su blusa abierta y desabrochada por el mayor, dejándola caer al piso. Luego dirigió sus manos hacía la despierta erección que se encontraba apretada dentro de esos pantalones. Mientras desabrochaba el cinturón, sintió como unas manos se colaban por su espalda, que le desabrocharon sin ningún problema el sujetador. También, deslizándolos seductoramente por sus brazos, hasta dejarlos caer junto a la blusa. Tenía un busto normal, ni muy grande, ni muy pequeño. Aún que fueran como fueran, serían atractivos y excitantes ante los ojos del azabache. Quitó su vista de los pantalones y la dirigió hacía los ojos de Levi, dándole seguridad a lo que iba a hacer... Por primera vez en su vida.

Algo no cuadraba en sus pensamientos. Estaba por tener sexo con un extraño. Eso ni siquiera lo había practicado con su novio, y lo haría con un extraño... Un extraño que le estaba brindando cariño, y pasión. Quizás, ya no era un desconocido, y quizás, esto no sería simplemente sexo, ya que hay algo, aún que sea un poquito de amor mutuo entre esto.

_No iban a tener sexo..._

_**Iban a hacer el amor. **_

_O al menos, así lo veía ella, como un consuelo para si misma. _

Se besaron, brindándose el poco y mucho amor que emanaba de ambos, sin pasar a ser apasionado. Alejaron sus labios, para que el azabache los posara sobre los senos de la castaña, los cuales debían ser atendidos. Primero besó y succionó el pezón derecho, siguiendo por hacer lo mismo con el pezón izquierdo. Esto le sacó un par de gemidos leves a la chica, más un sonrojo que adornaba su cara a la perfección. Mientras trataba de atender ambos senos al mismo tiempo, bajó sus manos hasta los muslos, entregándole suaves caricias a esa piel tersa. Ya pasados unos segundos, subió un poco sus manos, hasta llegar a las nalgas, acariciando ese redondo y bien formado trasero, aún que sin exagerar. Dejó los senos de la chica, para darle pequeños besos sobre su pecho, estomago y vientre. Aprovechó esto para que dos de sus hábiles dedos, se introdujeran discretamente en la vagina de la castaña.

-¡Aah!- Dio un alto gemido, sin importarle que estuviesen en un lugar publico. De hecho, eso encendía más sus ganas de hacerlo. Le daba adrenalina. Sentía como esos dedos se habrían como tijeras y se adentraban cada vez más en su interior. Ya eran tres dedos que jugueteaban en su interior, entrando y saliendo. Soltaba gemidos que se convertían en una seductora música para el azabache. Ya no podía esperar más, no quería esperar más... Quería sentirlo dentro, y ser solo uno. Sus manos, que habían estado apoyadas en la entrepierna de Levi, se movieron automáticamente desabrochando el cinturón, siguiendo con bajar el cierre del pantalón, dejándolo solo en boxer's que fueron apartados rápidamente. Nunca se imaginó lo grande que podía ser ese miembro para ser un tipo algo bajo, por no decir enano. Ya teniendo su entrada lubricada, con la ayuda de su amante, posó sus caderas sobre el pene erecto, y las descendió, sintiendo como ese miembro se hacía espacio en su interior. Esto le provocaba soltar leves quejidos, que fueron callados unos labios.

No se había percatado en todo ese momento de su alrededor, si había gente o no en el estacionamiento. Hasta que giró su vista hacía la ventana, y notó una cabellera pelinegra. Una cabellera pelinegra, de rostro blanco y ojos rasgados que estaba rodeando con sus brazos a una chica rubia y con coleta. Se estaban besando de una manera algo candente... Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, lo que le llamó la atención es que ese chico, era su novio... Su novio al que estaba engañando. Se estaban engañando mutuamente, sin darse cuenta. Se quedó petrificada unos momentos, reaccionando cuando sintió a alguien llamarle por su nombre.

-Eren... ¿Qué sucede?- Levi tomó su rostro entre sus manos, haciendo que lo mirara.

-Mi novio esta ahí... Con otra chica...- No podía comprender porque no sentía odio, si no más bien tranquilidad. Quizás porque ella lo estaba engañando, pero él se había cansado de ella, y estaba con alguien mejor.

-Entiendo...- En un rápido movimiento, declinó el respaldo del asiento, quedando prácticamente acostado con ella sobre él. La rodeó con sus brazos, en un abrazo, y se giró, dejando a la castaña recostada y él encima de ella. -Luego golpearé a ese imbécil, y le demostraré que eres mía, pero ahora...- Posó sus labios sobre los de la chica suavemente, en un simple roce. -Hay que disfrutar, solo los dos.- A lo que esta, asintió, besandole los labios.

Volvió a lo que habían dejado anteriormente. Posó su erecto miembro frente a la feminidad de la castaña, introduciéndose lentamente. Abriéndose paso en ese apretado y virginal interior. No se había detenido a pensar eso, ¿Ella será virgen? ¿Y si era su primera vez? Sea o no la primera vez, lo iba a hacer lo más especial posible, que fuera inolvidable, que solo deseara hacer esto con él. Robandole quejidos mientras se adentraba, terminó por robarle un gemido al tocar lo más adentro posible.

-¡Aah! Levi... Muévete...- Movió un poco sus caderas, dando a entender que lo necesitaba. Las manos del azabache se entrelazaron con las suyas, dando comienzo a un lento y caliente vaivén.

Comenzó con estocadas suaves, ligeras. Sin ser brusco, a lo que la castaña respondía gimiendo a cada estocada que venía. Duraron así unos minutos, observandoce mutuamente. Fijándose en los detalles de cada uno. Eren se fijaba en el sudor que corría por el cuerpo de Levi, y su cabello desordenado. Y Levi, se fijaba en las reacciones del rostro de Eren, y en sus pechos que se movían a la par de los movimientos. Estos simples detalles, excitaban a ambos.

-M-más... M-más rápido...- Entre jadeos y gemidos, deseaba más de su amante. Y este no dudó en dárselo.

-Aah... Eren...- Aceleró sus embestidas, tocando variadas veces el fondo de esa feminidad, logrando que se contrajera un poco, y se volviera un poco apretado, excitándolo aún más.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Hm! ¡Levi! ¡Ah!- Sentía que en cualquier momento se podría desmayar de placer. El azabache alcanzaba ese punto que le hacía gemir a gritos de placer.

Todo era perfecto...

Los movimientos, los sonidos de sus bocas, sus cuerpos unidos, la luna que los acompañaba, todo...

Todo era perfecto en ese momento.

Dejó unos momentos las manos de la castaña, para atacar sus pechos. Posó sus manos sobre estos, y los comenzó a masajear; Estirándolos, apretándolos y moviendolos. Sentía que el cualquier momento se iba a correr de solo escuchar esos gemidos, y ver el rostro que tenía frente a él. Sonrojado, agitado, casi desfalleciendo de placer. Volvió a dejar los pechos a un lado, para tomarle de las manos y entrelazar sus dedos, porque ya estaban en el climax. Se inclinó un poco, para alcanzar esos sonrojados labios, y besarlos. Algo que lo excitaba de sobre manera, era sentir los gemidos ahogados de la castaña en su boca. Ya estaba a su límite, quedaba poco para terminar...

-¡Hmm! ¡Hmg! ¡Nhg!- Sus labios volvieron a separarse, pero a cambio, recibió la intensa mirada del azabache.

-Cuando llegues al orgasmo... Di mi nombre... Grítalo...- Comenzó a embestir de manera rápida y acertada, preparándose para lo que venía.

-¡S-si! ¡Ah! ¡Aah! ¡Ah! ¡Rivaille! ¡Rivaille!- Llegó al orgasmo, gimiendo en un grito el nombre del azabache, tal como él se lo había pedido.

-Hmm... ¡Eren!- Se corrió en el interior de la mencionada, llenándola de su semilla blanca y espesa. Ya algo estable, salió del interior de la castaña, y se recostó junto a ella. Rodeandole con sus brazos, atrayendola hacia si mismo, en un suave y acogedor abrazo.

Ambos agotados por la reciente actividad, se dejaron llevar por el sueño.

_Había sido una noche única... _

.

.

.

.

Encendió un cigarro matutino. Ya era de mañana, y se había quedado dormido luego de la actividad que había tenido con la rubia anoche. Buscó en su chaqueta el celular, marcando el número de su "novia".

-¿Vas a llamarla, no?- No se había dado cuenta que su rubia amante había despertado.

-Claro, Annie. Debe estar esperándome en casa con el desayuno, como debe hacerlo.- Colocó en celular en su oído, esperando a que contestaran.

-Ni siquiera la acompañaste para su cumpleaños, Mikaso. Ya deberías cortar con ella, si no te interesa.- Estiró sus brazos mientras bostezaba.

-Tch... No digas tonterías.- Iba a decir algo más, pero algo llamó su atención, y es que la castaña no le contestaba. Lo peor, es que se escuchaba su melodía del celular cerca.

.

.

.

.

-Hmm...- Gruñó perezosamente. Maldecía mentalmente no haber dejado su móvil en silencio. Luego de haberse restregado los ojos con los puños de sus manos, palpó su blusa que estaba en el suelo, tomando el celular y viendo quien la llamaba. Estaba jodida. Era Mikaso. No tenía ganas de contestarle, así que presionó el botón para desviar la llamada. Después se aseguró de dejar el aparato en silencio para poder seguir durmiendo, pero ya había despertado al azabache.

-Buenos días, linda.- Se acercó a ella y depositó un beso en sus labios. Esto la dejó un poco sorprendida, y con un leve color carmesí en sus mejillas.

-Buenos días...- No le quedó más opción que corresponder, no le molestaba en absoluto.

De repente, un ruido afuera del auto les llamó la atención, como de algo chocando contra el suelo. Al girar a mirar, no sin antes cubrirse con sus prendas, vieron a un pelinegro totalmente enfadado, que había lanzado su celular contra el suelo. Eren abrió sus ojos sorprendida y con temor, comenzando a temblar. El comportamiento de la castaña llamó la atención del azabache, posando su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-¿Qué sucede, Eren?- Alzó una ceja, totalmente intrigado ante las reacciones de la castaña.

-Mikaso... Es Mikaso...- Su labio inferior temblaba, todo en ella temblaba.

_La habían pillado. _

**Notas finales y sensuales: Espero les haya gustado, y muchas gracias a los review que he recibido, por ustedes sigo con esto, ya lo saben. uwu Supongo que me querran matar por no actualizar por dos semanas "Mi amada muñeca vida", pero es que no sé que me pasó, que de idiota le di a No guardar, y perdí el avance que tenía, pero no me maten aún, que lo tengo un poco menos de la mitad, así que mañana, haber si es que me dan animos para volver a reescribir la parte perdida, enserio, lo siento mucho, les compensaré la tardansa con algo, lo prometo. u..u Well, cualquier error en este capitulo, hacermelo saber.**

**Aoi los quiere. **

**Hasta pront! **

**Aoi. **


End file.
